SpongeBob's Place and Plankton Gets the Boot (credits)
"SpongeBobs Bude" written by Kaz storyboarded by Kelly Armstrong storyboard supervisors Adam Paloian animation director Alan Smart Tom Yasumi produced by Jennie Monica supervising producers Marc Ceccareli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg "Plankton Gets The Boot" written by Ben Gruber storyboarded by Fred Osmond Supervising Director Sherm Cohen Animation Director Alan Smart Tom Yasumi produced by Jennie Monica supervising producers Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg ART DIRECTORS Peter Bennett STORY EDITOR Mr. Lawrence ANIMATION WRITERS Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart PRODUCTION MANAGER Philip Harris STORYBOARD ARTISTS Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Brad Vandergrift STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips ANIMATIC EDITORS Estrella Capin Cast of "SpongeBob's Place" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Gary, Health Inspector #1, Fish #1, Octopus Dude Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Fish #2, Health Inspector #2 Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Carolyn Lawrence Pink Fish, Fish Gal, Fish Lady Mr. Lawrence Fish in Suit, EMT Fish, Arty Customer, Coral Fish Sirena Irwin Kid Fish, Phone Message, Girl Customer Cast of "Plankton Gets the Boot" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Molecular Analyzer, French Narrator Bill Fagerbakke Patrick, Fish Guy, Fish Actor Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Mr. Lawrence Plankton Jill Talley Karen Cast of "Disneyland Fun" VOICE DIRECTOR Tom Kenny CASTING DIRECTORS Shannon Reed CASTING COORDINATORS Lyberti Nelson CASTING ASSISTANT Molly Miller DIRECTOR OF AUDIO PRODUCTION/ RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield ASSISTANT ENGINEER Manny Grijalva DIALOGUE EDITOR Michael Petak SCRIPT COORDINATOR Andrew Goodman PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Paul Anderson Emily Merl PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Ben Gruber EXECUTIVE ASSISTANTS Brian Koonce ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNERS Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Olga Gerdjikov BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS Marco Cinello Kenny Pittenger PROP DESIGNERS Issac Marzioli Saeid Zameniateni COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang BACKGROUND PAINTERS Kit Boyce Ann Lee ANIMATION SERVICES Toon City Animation, Inc. EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Colin Baker CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Romy Garcia SUPERVISING PRODUCER Wayne Smith PRODUCTION TRANSLATION Levy Gergara ANIMATION DIRECTORS Rosauro Dela Vega Robert Angles HEAD OF LAYOUT [Leal HEAD OF ASSISTANT ANIMATION Norman Baculi HEAD OF BACKGROUND PAINTING Jonathan Tinsay HEAD OF DIGITAL PRODUCTION Weng Agrusa OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Scott Mansz STOCK IMAGES PROVIDED BY Getty Images TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Dole Tom Sayner Island SPACE FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Star Trek "THE GREAT OUTDOORS" LYRICS BY C.H. Greenblatt Tom King COMPOSED BY Peter Straus PERFORMED BY Dee Bradley Baker Tom Wilson "WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR" LYRICS BY Sam Henderson Jay Lender Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt COMPOSED BY Eban Schletter PERFORMED BY Paul Tibbitt Walt Dohrn "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG" LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney MUSIC EDITOR Nick Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Peter Straus Steven Belfer Nicholas Carr Andy Paley Brad Carow Eban Schletter TRACK READING SERVICES Slightly-Off Track Walt Disney Action Sound Services FINAL CHECKERS Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer Gary Hall SHEET ANIMATION DIRECTORS Tom Yasumi Derek Drymon SUPERVISING PICTURE EDITOR Christopher Hink PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Molly Minus Eric Weyenberg POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Diana LaGranduer NICK DIGITAL CG ANIMATION DIRECTORS Christian Evans Pablo Smith DIGITAL ANIMATORS Ilana Schwartz PRODUCTION MANAGER FOR NICK DIGITAL Jennifer Gay POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Hacienda Post POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. SOUND EDITORS Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Michael Geisler Daisuke Sawa Jeffrey Hutchins Roy Braverman Tom Syslo Keith Dickens Tony Orozco Doug Andorka Dan Cubert Brad Brock FOLEY ARTIST Monette Becktold FOLEY MIXER Bobby Crew RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. POST PRODUCTION TELECINE SERVICES Hollywood Digital Encore TELECINE COLORIST Dexter P. ON-LINE EDITORS Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Inteyn Fauest Pierfederici DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SENIOR DIRECTOR OF TECHNICAL OPERATIONS John Powell Eric Swanborg Jim Leber DIGITAL OPERATIONS ENGINEERS Mishelle Smith Kimberly Madore Michael Petak Mardine J. Pouryousef Jeff Adams Chris Spears SENIOR MANAGER OF POST PRODUCTION Oliver Pearce MACHINE ROOM C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell Mishelle Smith ARCHIVE AND RESOURCE LIBRARY Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT OF ANIMATION & GAMES James Stephenson SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT OF PRODUCTION David J. Steinberg CURRENT SERIES MANAGEMENT Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski VICE PRESIDENT OF PRODUCTION Dina Buteyn SPECIAL THANKS TO Disneyland EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE FOR NICKELODEON Claudia Spinelli Lolee Aries EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Terri Weiss Paramount Pictures in association with File:Nickelodeon 109.jpg Brian A. Miller and Lolee Aries"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network ©2002 Cartoon Network, A Time Warner Company. All rights reserved. Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network (2005) A Time Warner Company (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits